


"Choose your next words carefully. VERY carefully.”

by CupCakezys



Series: Prompt Stories [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Life-threatening Illness, Mobtale - Freeform, OR IS IT, Reader Insert, Undertale AU, Violence, hinted at prostitution, mafiatale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupCakezys/pseuds/CupCakezys
Summary: Part Two of the Undertale Prompts. Enjoy.This one doesn't really have a pairing, but in my head Reader and Sans would get together later on.Read on Tumblr:here





	"Choose your next words carefully. VERY carefully.”

You stumble around a corner, nearly smashing into a kitchen table. Instead you barely clip it, a sharp stab of pain running up your side. A yell gets stuck in your teeth and forced back down as your feet stumble on, not knowing where they are going except away. 

You make it out of the house, clutching a paper bag to your chest desperately. You can't afford to lose any of its contents. A door slams open behind you, and a loud voice shouts in anger after your fleeing form. 

You don't look back, bolting down the road and into a side alley. Pounding footsteps follow you, so you speed up the pace. 

Weaving between alley ways and deserted streets, you wonder how long it will be before the monster who is chasing you gives up. It couldn't be much longer, right? A few bottles weren't worth chasing you all the way to the other side of town. 

Except, the footsteps don't seem to be stopping. If anything, they're getting louder as they slowly start gaining on you. Panic shoots through your soul, your legs pumping faster beneath you. 

A familiar alley draws your attention, and you relax slightly as you enter the human side of town. The footsteps behind you falter - just long enough for you to think finally - before they give chase again. You curse, setting your sights on home. 

Left. Right. Through a gap in the fence, over the dumpster and down another alley. Two more rights and a wooden door comes into view at the end of the alley. You breathe a sigh of relief, slowing down only slightly as you make a beeline for the handle. 

Just before you grab it a small ting echoes in your ears, and your body slams into the ground. You cry out as your face is forced into the dirty pavement, medicine bottles spilling from the paper bag. 

No, no no no no no! 

Someone lands behind you, as if they had been sitting on the windowsill of the floor above. Those footsteps that had followed you from whatever monster's house you had broken into slow as they approach, finally stopping as they near your pinned body. 

"Well SHIT punk, you can run, I'll give you that much!" The voice is loud, rough and strained, and you can hear how they're trying to hide how out of breath they are. 

Whoever else is there snorts. You begin struggling against the magic holding you, wiggling in an attempt to at least see who it is you're dealing with. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you kid." The magic presses down on you, forcing you to go limp or risk a broken rib. 

You feel tears of frustration welling in your eyes, but quickly force them back. You had bigger things to worry about right now, like whether the monsters behind you would let you live. Considering you had broken into their house and stole their stuff, it wasn't very likely. Not to mention all the gang treaties you'd probably broken just by straying into monster territory. 

They both approach you, and your face is forced further into the ground. You can barely see two sets of shoes out of the corner of your eye. One monster crouches down, and a boney hand gathers your stolen goods. 

At that you struggle weakly, and tears form before you can push them away. Your mouth opens uselessly, no sound coming out as your confused tongue tries to figure out what it wants to say. 

One of the monsters, the one that had you pinned to the ground, snorted. “Choose your next words carefully. VERY carefully.” 

The deep voice causes shudders to run up your spine. You'd never heard anything so threatening in your life. You tried to open your mouth, tried to explain everything to them in hopes that they would at least spare your life. All you got was a mouthful of mud and dirty pavement, your voice dying in your throat before it had a chance to reach your lips. 

The creak of a wooden door breaks the brief silence. Your eyes widen, and you force your head up. Your little sister freezes, staring at the two monsters in equal parts awe and fear. Her mangled, dirty toy bunny drops from her hand. 

For a second you think she might scramble back inside, slam the door and hide from the monsters just as you'd taught her to. Then her eyes fall on you, and you know that isn’t going to happen. 

"Sister!" She screams, panic lacing her broken voice. 

She runs to you, uncaring of the monsters slowly backing away. The magic pinning you to the ground suddenly lifts, and you're on your feet in an instant. You rush to her, pull her to you and spin around, hiding her as best you could as you faced the monsters. A tiny hand fists in the back of your top. 

A skeleton in a suit and a fish in a blue night dress stare at you. You swallow, hard. The fish's teeth are sharp, and even you've heard the warnings regarding skeleton monsters. Especially short ones with a blue fedora. 

"Please." Your voice shakes, but really, you're surprised it works at all. "I just wanted medicine for my sister. Let us go, please, and I promise we'll never bother you again." 

Delicate coughing rings out from behind you, as if to prove your point. One of your hands move to rub the child's back, your eyes never leaving the pair in front of you. 

The fish monster glances down at the skeleton, fiery red hair cascading like waves down her side. She mutters something, and the skeleton nods, not looking away from you. You find yourself staring into white eye lights. In an odd way they almost look pretty. 

The monsters turn, and in seconds they're gone, around the corner and out of sight. You don't move for a moment, eyes straining to see if they were waiting for you to let your guard down before killing you both. 

A second later and you're crouched on the ground, holding your little sister close. Her thin arms wrap around your neck, her frail body shaking as tears start falling from her eyes. 

"I'm sorry I didn't hide." She sobbed. "I just- I was going to, and then I saw you lying on the ground and I thought- I couldn't just leave you and-" 

"Shhh little sis, it's okay. We're both okay." You cradle her close, letting your own tears silently fall. "We're both okay." 

You glance around the alley, quickly picking her up as she starts coughing and bringing her inside. You rub her back, trying your best to sooth her. 

The next morning you wake up early, knowing you'd have to go elsewhere for medicine. Stealing it was out of the question now though. The human houses were all locked up tight, and there was no way in hell you were going to go back into the monster neighborhood after last night. With a sigh you resign yourself to your last resort, shuddering in disgust at what that meant. 

One glance at your little sister, just barely ten and already so close to death, and you knew you'd do it and more to make her better. 

You kiss her forehead as you leave, a smile gracing her lips just briefly as she snuggled deeper into the thin blanket. Your smile fades slowly, mind wandering as you mechanically make your way to the door. 

Something falls over as you push it open, the quiet tinkle of glass on glass causing you to look down. A paper bag lies at your feet, tipped over and revealing a... medicine bottle? 

Your eyes widen in disbelief. You crouch down quickly, tearing through the bag's contents. There was... there was everything you'd stolen last night and more! It was expensive too, the stuff that could have your little sister up on her feet in a couple of days with ease. 

You glance around the alley, spotting nothing of interest. Still, you could feel someone watching you. Someone just out of sight. 

Tears fill your eyes as you quickly gather everything and stand, bag clutched tightly to your chest. You bow to the street, as low as you can go without falling over. 

"Thank you." 

You run back inside, the door slamming behind you. A short skeleton, hiding in the shadows, smiles after you. 

With a nod, he disappears.

**Author's Note:**

> Part three will be coming Friday the 20th!


End file.
